


Photography

by CrookedSpaceShip



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ben - Freeform, Bev - Freeform, Bill - Freeform, Bisexual Male Character, Eddie - Freeform, Gay Male Character, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, I'm going to bed, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Photography, Richie - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Stan - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?, mike - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedSpaceShip/pseuds/CrookedSpaceShip
Summary: Mike Hanlon loves taking photos, especially of the night sky. During one of his evening walks he see's something he can't help bit take a photo of.(This is Reddie btw. Have patience)





	Photography

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes I may have forgotten to fix, or any grammatical error's.  
> I'm very tired but the idea for this popped into my head and I couldnt miss an opportunity to create something like it, even though I suck at writing. This is also very short, so im sorry about that aswell. Thanks for reading!

The sun had just begun to set, orange and pink swirls colouring the now dark blue sky.  
  
Over the years it became tradition, Mike would go out for walk with his camera just before every sunset.  
  
He loved to capture every moment. Even though it's only a still frame, it always held such a beautiful story.  
  
During one of his evening walks he decided to go to the quarry. He thought the sunset reflecting into the water would be a moment worth capturing.  
  
He took many photos on his way there.  
Some of trees, some of the grass swaying slowly in the autumn breeze.  
  
He walked slowly and quietly, he didn't want to bother the wildlife that may live around the area. He was thoughtful like that.  
  
He brought his camera up to his eye, trying to find the perfect spot to take a photo, and then he saw it.  
  
The sight confused him at first, but a huge genuine Mike Hanlon styled smile appeared on his face only moments after.  
  
He snapped a few pictures hoping to not make a sound. And leaving even quieter than when he came.  
  
He didn't speak of what he saw until a few weeks later. The losers had come to visit him at the barn. He and Stan were looking through the photos of birds he took over the last few months.  
  
He hadn't realized that the pictures from that night were slipped in there to until it was to late.  
  
"Is that Ric-" Mike placed one of his hands over Stan's mouth, silencing him before he could continue. "Yes" was all he said, and they shared a soft smile and didn't say anything.  
  
***  
  
"You c-can't be s-s-serious. Richie and Eddie Are t-together?" Stan eventually gave in to Bill's constant whining about what was on Stan's  mind. Of course Stan lied, but Bill knew, and got him to tell the truth  
  
He sighed, and eventually spoke.  
"I don't know Bill, Mike has a picture of them kissing at the quarry. This isn't really suprising though, you know how they are" he smiled a bit, he was happy for his friends.  
  
Bill smiles too"You're r-right, I'm happy f-for them"  
  
Stan only nods. "I don't know how long I'll be able to hold this secret in"  
"Do you think they're scared to tell us?"  
"What if they don't trust us?"  
  
"Bill, calm down. I'm sure they'll tell us when they're ready. Until they we should probably keep quiet"  
  
He agreed and they didn't say a thing, well Stan didn't. But of course Bill told Ben, and Ben told Beverly.  
  
They all knew, and Eddie and Richie were so oblivious to that fact. Until the day Mike showed the two the photos he thought that they deserved to have them.  
  
It was a very beautiful photo, especially the background. the navy blue sky, with purple and pink swirls, A light dust of stars, the reflection in the water, the flowers spread out all over the ground,  
  
And of  corse the couple, standing directly in the middle off it all.  
  
Richie hands on Eddie's small waist. Eddie's arms wrapped around his neck, hand full of flowers you could only assume Richie had picked for him.  
  
You could practically feel the emotions spewing out of the photo.  
  
He decided that he was going to give it to them. So about roughly month after he took the photo he invited the two to come to the barn to hang out.  
  
Before they could even talk he handed them a medium sized envelope with all of the pictures from that night (he kept a copy of course) they seemed confused, but thanked him and promised they would open it when they walked back to Eddie's.  
  
Mike smiled and nodded, he thought it might be best if they opened the gift when they were alone.  
  
***  
  
Richie told Eddie he could open the gift if he wanted to, see as there was only one package.  
  
Eddie thanked him and pulled the top of the envelope off. He paused, anxious to see what was inside.  
  
Richie sighed. "Well, go on, Eds"  
  
"Don't call me that, you know I hate it when you call me that." And even though he tried to sound mad, he couldn't really get mad at Richie.  
  
Eddie slowly pulled out the pictures looking at each one with Richie by his side.  
  
The first picture was of the sky the barn, trees, and many wild flowers in the back round.  
  
Then one of the sky and trees leading to the quarry.  
  
Next one of the gravel path Trailing up to where the two boys were kissing during the brisk autumn evening.  
  
And then he saw the last photo. His breath hitched. Mike saw. Mike knew.  
  
"Rich.." he looked over at Richie anxiety overcoming him. He began tearing up, he was scared. Anyone would be. He didn't want to lose his friends over something like this, who could blame him?  
  
 Richie just pulled him into a hug and told him everything was going to be okay and he should worry about it. Mike was still the same sweat guy he always was. If he was homophobic he would have been that way.  
  
After Eddie calmed down they looked at the picture again, they shared huge grins, the picture was truly beautiful. It was like nothing they had ever seen.  
  
They looked at  each other, smiles still wide.  
  
"I love you, Eds"  
  
"I love you too, Rich"


End file.
